The present invention relates to hunting gear and more specifically, to a bipod base for the fixation of a gun, which allows 360-degree tilting rotation angle adjustment in any direction and provides a tight fixing effect with a solid surface contact mode.
Although there are many kinds of bipods available on the market for connecting and supporting guns, there is still a lack of bipods that can be easily adjusted to 360 degrees and tilted in any direction and have a firm and tight fixing effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,633 discloses a bipod for a light-weight machine gun that allows a user to pivot the bipod legs about cylinder-in-a-cylinder pivot pins, either towards or away from the barrel muzzle with one hand, thus giving 180 degrees of travel. This design of bipod is still not satisfactory in function for the disadvantage of a limited adjustment range.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a bipod base for bipod, which allows 360-degree tilting rotation angle adjustment in any direction and provides a tight fixing effect with a solid surface contact mode.